The Circle of Etrium
by x Red Rose x
Summary: What happens when a secret Harry has kept to himself, since he was just a small child, is revealed? What will the consequences be? What is the Circle of Etrium and why is Harry working so hard to protect it? Werewolf challenge. Hp? PG13.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters so don't sue please. I don't actually own a lot so even if you did sue, you wouldn't get a lot from me anyway…

A/N. Hello! This is my first story- It's dedicated to Smorefan and Hazel-3017; basically if they hadn't kept bugging me, I wouldn't have written this, so thank them if you like it! If not then, oh well, sorry! This is slightly like a 'werewolf challenge' however it'll go completely off-track later.

**The Circle of Etrium.**

'Quod justum non quod utile.'

The heavy rain thundered against the side of the glass bedroom window. Behind the window sat a boy. However, this boy was quite unique, much to the displeasure of the Dursley's who liked to say they were 'perfectly normal, thank you very much.' The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, had scruffy, tousled black hair and sparkling green eyes that were like emeralds glistening in the sunlight. He was about 5 feet 3 inches tall and despite being small and skinny, he had well toned muscles, due to hours of Quidditch practices.

With the exception of his beautiful white snowy owl, he was the only occupant in the small box-shaped room. Harry's gaze was currently focused on two small children; a boy and a girl playing, seemingly oblivious to the storm going on around them. He watched carefully, mesmerised, as they ran quickly around the garden playing tag and as they tried to ignore the Mrs. Weasley sound-alike calling them inside; afraid they would catch a terrible cold, and in the summer no less. He watched as they both recognized defeat and dragged their feet slowly indoors. 'Merlin they didn't realize how lucky they were…'

He reverted his gaze back inside. Intriguing but confusing looking magical books were strewn across the dirty floorboards, used in a failed attempt to keep himself occupied. The room was quite bare, apart form a near-broken bed, a small wardrobe, a worn looking desk and a trunk that stood there. In various places, banners sporting slogans such as 'Go, Go Gryffindor!' and 'Lions for the cup!' were hung around. In one corner his Firebolt, returned to him a few weeks previously by Professor McGonagall, stood. It had been a gift to him by his late godfather… 'Don't think about it.' It made things easier when he didn't think about Siri…

A loud rattle startled him. Harry looked sharply around, a brief look of shock on his face, only to be replaced with…guilt?

"I'm sorry Hedwig. I can't let you out, the Dursley's would go mental you know tha…"

"BOY!" a threatening voice yelled "I thought I'd told you to keep those... those annoying, revolting, bloody freaks away from here! You…you...you get down here this instant and get them to leave!"

Harry jumped up suddenly. Was the Order…? No, impossible. He'd sent them the letters every three days as they'd requested. The Dursley's for their part were still making him do chores, yes, but they were at least giving him, reluctantly, more to eat than they usually gave him. They were mostly ignoring him and that was perfectly fine with him.

He dashed down the stairs, wand poised ready in his hand, jumping the perfectly clean, carpeted stairs two at a time. Ready to attack if the need arose, he cautiously, entered the kitchen. Uncle Vernon, who was standing upon the sofa turning a horrible shade of puce, was trying to ignore 'Mad-eye' Moody who had his wand pointed right between Vernon's eyes.

Vernon kept wincing; the result of Moody spurting off nonsense made up spells in an attempt to frighten his Uncle. Tonks was there grinning widely at Aunt Petunia, who apparently was still taking Tonks' bight banana-coloured hair colour as something of a personal insult. Kingsley, dressed in an old biker's jacket, was carefully examining the nearby microwave with extreme interest.

Harry's gaze lastly caught Professor Lupin, who Harry noticed was looking even more tired and worn than the last time he'd seen him, who was there amidst the entire goings on looking concernedly at Dudley, who was tightly holding his rear-end and failing in his attempt to become part of the wall behind him.

"Prove who you are who you appear to be." Harry said sternly. He was fairly certain that these really were Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Professor Lupin however he wasn't expecting anyone. It never hurt to be cautious. It could be catastrophic to not be.

"Ahh, Dumbledore thought you might ask us that Harry. He said to tell you that: the pain you are feeling is normal, it means that you are human; and that Trelawney has spoken two prophecies now, both of which you know." Kingsley spoke up and recited the words in a tone that clearly stated he had memorized the words he had been told to speak.

Harry lowered his wand and returned it to the back of his jeans where he always kept it during the summer months.

"You ready then?" Moody asked him gruffly, glaring at the back pocket of Harry's jeans meanwhile.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Why are you here? Why…"

"Harry we'll explain everything once we get to Headquarters however…" Remus Lupin interrupted, in a patient voice.

"Headquarters? NO! I can't go there! I…"

"Harry, listen to me. You can't stay here; there's something I need to tell you. Something Dumbledore needs to tell you. However, you need to come with us."

Harry searched Remus' face as if looking for something. Finally, Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll go get my stuff." He muttered, obviously displeased at the arrangement.

"Ohh I'll help!" Tonks energetically supplied. "Anything to get away from that lot… I mean, really, how do you put up with them? They are better with you now though aren't they?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Harry said smiling slightly, as if trying to convince her he was fine. Harry blushed slightly as they entered his bedroom, suddenly very aware that it was a complete and utter mess. Tonks however, didn't seem to mind it one bit.

"So…what's been happening? You know…with Voldemort and all? I've been getting the Daily Prophet but there isn't anything in there at all. Why not? The ministry is doing something useful this time aren't they?"

"Whoa! Slow down there Harry" Tonks said a small smile forming on her face, despite her obvious discomfort at Harry saying 'Voldemort' out loud. "Firstly the aurors and other officials have been keeping quiet on the ministry's orders. Fudge doesn't want people getting terrified." Tonks snorted at this.

"Honestly, this is a war, it'd do people some good to be scared. Secondly, we can't talk about what exactly has been going on, while we're here. I'm sure it'll all get explained to you at headquarters." Seeing Harry slightly annoyed and disappointed face she quickly added "Sorry, it's just what I've been told to do by Dumbledore … right ... well shall we get a start on this packing hmm?"

Harry, as if snapping back to reality, suddenly stooped low to collect his books and clothes that were on the floor.

"Oh, it'll take us ages doing it that way … here let me … 'PACK!'"

Instantly all of Harry's belongings flew in the direction of his trunk. Clothes arranged and folded themselves. Banners were ripped of the walls. Potions equipment flew gracefully around. Harry jumped as the books in his hands were tore violently out of his grasp. "Well, it's slightly better than last time, wouldn't you say? Not brilliant; then again I'll be extremely lucky if I ever get the hand of these house-holdy spells … maybe I should ask Molly for some help… anyway it'll do!" She continued cheerfully.

"Locomotor trunk! Is that it?" Tonks questioned, looking around the room as if expecting all forgotten items to appear right in front of her.

"Yes I think so… do I need to let Hedwig out again, like last time?"

"That'll be best, I think. We aren't flying this time, the ministry have allowed us to use a portkey; I don't think Hedwig will really like that."

Harry nodded and undid Hedwig's cage and, after she had affectionately nipped at his fingers in thanks, watched her fly happily out of the window. He followed Tonks downstairs, to find the others in more-or-less the same position they were when he left.

"Ready!" Tonks declared smiling.

"Good." Moody replied gruffly "The portkey's set for two minutes time, everyone grab hold of this feather. Tonks you grab hold of Harry's trunk, Kingsley can you help." It was more of an order than a request. "Potter you keep hold of that bird cage … is everyone ready?" Remus turned round to face the Dursley's.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your nephew? After all you aren't going to see him until next year..." The Dursley's looked at their feet and Uncle Vernon muttered something indecipherable, obviously still terrified of the wizards.

"3 … 2 … 1…" Harry felt, once again, the now near familiar tug around his navel. In the blink of an eye they were outside 12 Grimmauld place. Tonks, predictably, was sprawled on the floor. Harry, for the first time, had actually managed to stay upright. He helped Tonks up, not daring to look up and face the house.

"Think about what the piece of paper said, that we gave you last time." Remus said, gently placing a hand on Harry's back, in what he hoped as a reassuring way.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! PLEASE review! I'll love you forever- promise…


End file.
